bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Super Monkey 2/Bosses
This is a list of the Bosses in Bloons Super Monkey 2 M.O.A.B The MOAB is the boss of Monkey Lane, and a common enemy in Bloon Dunes and Deep Bloon Sea. Attacks *Shield Trap **Calls down a horseshoe-shape of Shielded Red Bloon to catch the Super Monkey. Defenses *2 Mini MOABs constantly escort the MOAB. If you pop one, another will appear to take its place. Health Indication All Bloons Super Monkey 2 bosses will "bleed" bloons when they are damaged; depending on the health stage, different bloons will be spawned. #Red Bloons will spawn. #Blue Bloons will spawn; furthermore, a tear will appear on the MOAB. #Green Bloons will spawn. #Yellow Bloons will spawn. #Pink Bloons will spawn; an OUT OF ORDER sign is now attached to the MOAB. #When the MOAB is finally popped, it will release Mini MOABs along with a multitude of Red and Yellow Bloons. B.F.B The BFB is the boss of Bloon Dunes; weaker versions can also be found in Deep Bloon Sea. Attacks *Circles **Circles of Shielded Red Bloons attempt to push the Super Monkey out of the range of attacking it. Trying to destroy these would be extremely difficult, as they appear and disappear in less than a second. *Horizontal Walls **Horizontal walls composed of 2 rows of Shielded Yellow Bloons appear in various formations to push away the Super Monkey temporarily. *Walls **Vertical walls primarily comprised of Shielded Blue Bloons aim to prevent the Super Monkey from attacking it. Health Indication #Green Bloons are spawned #Yellow Bloons are spawned #Pink Bloons are spawned #Black Bloons are spawned #White Bloons are spawned #Upon being popped, a variety of bloons from red to pink will be released. Calamari Blimp The "Calamari Blimp" appears only in the final level of Deep Bloon Sea, serving as its boss. Attacks *Bumper **Densely compacted balls of Black Bloons and Glass Bloons are occasionally spawned with the sole purpose of pushing the Super Monkey away. *Red Trail **Forms a trail of Shielded Red Bloons directly below it to further prevent the Super Monkey from being able to attack the blimp directly. Defense The Calamari Blimp is unique in that it has large masses of Shielded Bloons on top of it. These bloons prevent the Super Monkey from attacking it directly from below. It also has 8 tentacles composed of glass bloons. These tentacles are not part of the Calamari Blimp. Health Indication #Pink Bloons are spawned #Black Bloons are spawned #White Bloons are spawned #Lead Bloons are spawned #Zebra Bloons are spawned #Upon poppage, it releases many bloons from Red Bloons to Glass Bloons Heavy Metal Bloon The "Heavy Metal Bloon" appears in the final level of Mt. Magma and the final boss of the game, serving as the final boss in the entire game. Attacks *Bloon Blast **Blast a bunch of Shielded Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and White Bloons to the bottom that can somehow push you away. Only use this on 2nd and 4th health stage. Defenses *During the 1st health stage, it create a multitude of Shielded Black and Lead Bloons that 2 of them looks like axes and another 2 looks like maces. *During the 2nd health stage, it generates 2 "bloon projectors" that shoot bunches of Shielded Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and White Bloons. It also generates 2 "barrier projectors" that create a barrier made out of Shielded Lead and Blue Bloons. The "bloon projectors" and "barrier projectors" are actually Shielded Leads. *During the 3rd health stage, it generates 2 mace weapons made out of Shielded Leads and also generate the 2 "barrier projectors" once again. *During the 4th health stage, it once again creates 2 "bloon projectors" and the 2 axe-like Shielded Lead Bloons thingy is also generated. *During the 5th health stage, it act like the 1st health stage, creating the 2 axes and 2 maces made out of Shielded Black and Leads. But, however, this time, they spin faster than ever. Health Indication #White Bloons are spawned #Lead Bloons are spawned #Zebra Bloons are spawned #Rainbow Bloons are spawned #Ceramic Bloons are spawned #Upon death, it releases many bloons from Red Bloons to Lead Bloons NOTE: Despite Looking like a Lead Bloon, sharp attacks can harm it as well. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2